Travels of Love
by Sweetsings
Summary: Long ago, an Alpha and an Omega ruled the Earth. But when a malicious warlord rose, they had to flee with the help of the Diamond, coming to the modern world with none of their memories. For the battle of truth and love, these two risk everything to save the world from the warlord and the Diamond. (Usuk, Spamano, GerIta, DenNor, PruCan, FranceXOC Omegaverse Au)
1. Recovery

Chapter 1: Recovery

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any of the characters. The OC in this story belongs to me and my partner._

 _In the end of time the powerful one will rise again._

 _The two lovers that banished him before will defeat him again with the Eternal Joining, a power so great, it can contain anything._

 _This power will bring about the creation that will destroy him once and for all, but if they fail, the world will cease to exist_

'He should have been up by now...' thought Matthew Williams as he rode the elevator to his brother's dorm. He was seriously slow. It was the first day of the second semester and it seemed like he wouldn't budge. The rang the buzzer on his door once he got there and then resorted to knocking. "Alfred? Wake up, we have to get to class in an hour!" After knocking for 5 minutes, Matthew started to get worried, he began to knock harder, calling his brothers name until he heard a thump come from the other side of the door, he sighed in relief as he stopped knocking and more thumps came from behind the door until the door opened and a hand was shoved on his face. "Oh hey Mattie! What are you doing here?"

He sighed and moved it to his shoulder. "Alfred, it's the first day of the semester. Remember? We're going to be late." He literally told him the night before, he should have known. Then again, Alfred forgets about a lot of things. A whole lot of things. "Oh shit!" Alfred yelled as he ran back into the house, and immediately tripped over a box, making Matthew facepalm as he went over to help him. "You forgot your walking stick in your room again didn't you?" Matthew asked him as he helped him up and over to his room.

"Yeah..." He pouted as Matthew told him to wait. He picked up the stick next to the bed and handed it to him. "Here. We don't want you falling off the whole campus." He joked. Alfred laughed as he grabbed the stick and his sunglasses, placing them on his nose as the two of them walked out of the building and towards campus, many people snickering and laughing at alfred, while others pitied him in knowing that he would never be able to find himself an Omega.

And all the while, Matthew did his signature 'look' that made everyone shiver in fear and mind their business. One thing that he hated, was that his brother always got teased for his blindness. He hoped one day that he would find an Omega of his own...though, that was unlikely.

/On the other side of the campus/

Arthur Kirkland's phone buzzed as he was still asleep. And then it rang. And then it buzzed again. That woke him up with a groan as he sat up in bed, looking at who texted him. His long time friend Dawn Rose, sent him an alarming message.

'WAKE UP. FIRST DAY. NOW.'

Arthur sighed through his nose as he climbed out of bed and began to get dressed, ate breakfast, and left his dorm, keeping his head down as he made his way to campus. Soon he heard a loud voice behind him the seemed to get louder until he was glomped in a hug from behind, arthur giving a silent yell as he glared at the person behind him.Dawn smiled cheekily, though it was a little stiff. She did have to ring his phone a thousand times. "Morning, Arthur! Ready to start the day?" She said through gritted teeth, gesturing to the 5 phone calls she made on her phone.

Arthur sighed as he signed out that he was sorry and that he woke up late, causing Dawn to nod as the two of them began to make their way to campus, Arthur keeping his head down a little as the two of them walked together, chatting and signing until they made it to the main building where dawns long time Alpha boyfriend and Arthur's rival Francis stood waiting for them. 'Damn it'. Arthur thought to himself as he sent a slight glare at him and Dawn squealed as she ran to Francis giving him a giant hug. "FRANCIS PRESLEY! I had the most bizarre dream last night! Apparently, the world was taken over by aliens (do aliens exist?) And we had 5 years left to live. Luckily you came in dressed as Elvis Presley and sang them away! I know, it sounds like crack, but we rode off on a donkey together so it was worth it!" She spoke quickly describing it, excitedly.

Arthur sweat dropped as he moved passed them pretending that he didn't know them as he made his way to class, trying his hardest to not be seen until he made it to his class, and noticed he was half an hour early. Arthur sighed as he sat in a seat and pulled out a book, hoping that he wasn't the only person that would show up early. "...stop being so stubborn!" He heard a voice as he turned his head and his eyes widened. "Sorry, Mattie..." Alfred said apologetically as they walked to their desks. "Anyone else here?"

Arthur waved over to him while his brother sighed and moved his head in the direction of arthur making Alfred wave at him. "Hey my name's Alfred! What's your name!?" He asked him and Arthur signed his name while Alfred sat there smiling. "Oh I get it, you're the shy type aren't you, ok I won't bother you then" Alfred told him as he look forward while Arthur looked at him weird. Arthur was confused. Matthew blinked. "He asked your name." Arthur looked at him and signed that he was mute. When Matt didn't understand, He sighed and pointed to his mouth and shook his head.

Matthew ohed as he nodded to him and smacked his brothers head, causing him to jump and look around scared. "That's for being rude Alfred." Matthew told him. "How was I being rude!" Alfred asked him a little panicked. Laughter entered Arthur's stomach as Dawn suddenly walked in. "Hey Mattie! Hey Al!" When they both greeted her, Arthur signed if she knew them. "Ah, yes! They were in my class last semester." Alfred got over his panic. "Do you know his name?" She nodded. "Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

At that moment a ton of people entered the room, sitting down in seats as the teacher soon came in and address the class, beginning to take roll call as he began class. Alfred was mostly bored during it. He turned around slightly and stuck out his hand to Arthur. He was luckily one seat behind him. "Hey, Sorry about the misunderstanding." He whispered quietly. "My name's Alfred F. Jones. The reason why I couldn't tell you were mute is 'cause I'm kinda blind." He said sheepishly. "Anyway, hope you forgive me."

Arthur smiled at him as he looked back at the class. The class soon ended and everyone got up from their seats, Arthur quickly making his way to the door until someone fell into him and pushed him to the ground, Arthur groaning as he turned around and looked up at alfred, his eyes widening as many memories flooded his mind. The collision made heads turn, some people snickering rudely at Alfred's stunt. Alfred was frozen as he looked down, many memories entering his mind like a tsunami as he started to shake slightly, dropping his stick entirely. "...A-A...Artie...?!" He stopped and stood up, yelling at everyone there. "Has anyone seen Arthur Kirkland?! Did he already leave?!" He demanded in tears.

Matthew looked at him confused as he looked at the ground. "Alfred, he's on the ground in front of you." Matthew told him as Alfred kneaded on the ground and reached out in front of him, gasping when he felt a hand and grasped it in his, pulling up the person until they stood in front of him. "Artie?" He asked wondering if it was him, the person responded by kissing him, Alfred immediately kissing them back. Naturally, everyone was in shock. For a few reasons: 1. That one blind Alpha at school could actually kiss someone and 2. They just met today, what the hell?! Needless, there commenced ranting, some squealing, and some people were too weirded out to care.

Arthur started writing out words on Alfred's arm when they pulled away, causing Alfred to laugh and kiss Arthur's head. "I missed you too, Artie. Now come on, let's go home." Alfred told him as he picked up his stick and the two of them left the classroom and towards Alfred's dorm. Matthew was left...shocked. Pretty shocked. He almost forgot to pick up his bags. Did the two of them...know each other? Dawn blinked and was surprisingly not shocked as she went over to her boyfriend's desk. "Pretty boring class..." she sighed, as if she didn't see what had just transpired.

Matthew looked at her shocked as she walked out of class with Francis, following Alfred and Arthur down that hall where they stopped them. "Well it's about time you two remembered!" she told them excitedly as the two of them looked at her confused. "Remembered...?" Alfred asked her, and then gasped. "Wait, so you-?!" She nodded happily. "Mm-hm! All of it! It took me hours to get Elvis over here to remember last month and I had to make him swear not to say anything..." she said, giving a glare to Francis.

Francis sheepishly smiled at her as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You may remember me by another name, Destiny. At your service." she said as she bowed to them as they widened their eyes at her. Arthur's mouth was agape as he signed to her why her name was Dawn now. She sighed. "Well, my parents in this life chose it for me. I could have changed it at anytime, but I kept it as 'Dawn' to hide suspicion." Alfred rose an eyebrow. "Suspicion? From who?" "...you know who." She said in a low voice.

Alfred ohed as he nodded to her. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with us!" Alfred told her as Arthur nodded, agreeing with Alfred. Dawn gasped quietly. "Shit! I have to meet the twins today for that special presentation. Gotta go!" She kissed Francis quickly before running away...and then decided to drag him along, for she turned around and yanked him down the hall.

Alfred and Arthur looked on confused but they shrugged and continued on their way back to the dorm, Arthur helping Alfred the entire way there and writing words on Alfred's arm, conversing with him the entire way there. Once they made it back to the dorm, Alfred opened the door as he led Arthur inside. Arthur sighed in content. It felt cozy. He leaned his head on Alfred's shoulder, nuzzling into his coat. Maybe...Maybe his own dorm was going to be abandoned for the rest of the semester.


	2. Burdens

Chapter 2: Burdens

 _In the end of time the powerful one will rise again._

 _The two lovers that banished him before will defeat him again with the Eternal Joining, a power so great, it can contain anything._

 _This power will bring about the creation that will destroy him once and for all, but if they fail, the world will cease to exist_

She couldn't stop running. If she did, Lovino would kill her 90%. The presentation started in 10 minutes and she wanted to be on time. Not late...like last time... "Francis, put some pep in your step!" She reprimanded as she drug her Alpha across campus. "Maybe I would if you stopped dragging me!" Francis said as he was dragged across the floor and was trying to get up, failing every time since Dawn was running so fast.

"Ah!" She smiled and waved to the Vargas twins who were waiting for her outside of the Science Facility. "Lovino! Feliciano! I'm soooo sorry for the wait!" Lovino looked over, like he was expecting her at this very moment. "Well, it's about time." Lovino said as he got off the wall and walked into the room. Feli, Dawn, and Francis followed after him as he moved everything off the front desk and placed a box on top of it.

"What's in there?" Asked Feliciano curiously. "I don't know." Lovino replied stotically. "Professor said not to open it until the presentation starts. He isn't here, so I have to do it." "...are you okay?" Asked Dawn as she tilted her head."I'm fine, why do you ask?" Lovino asked her confused as Dawn continued to look at him with a tilted head. "No reason, you're just acting a little different." she told him.

"Don't worry." She smiled while Lovino sighed and sat down at his desk, as many other people began to enter the room as they conversed. The doors shut, signaling for the presentation to start. Everyone gathered around the box as Lovino walked over to it and took a deep breath, lifting the cover off the box and everyone peered inside to see what was in it.

Sounds of awe were heard. It was so...small. It was a cylindrical capsule, made of metal and plastic. It had a combination of numbers and letters on it, seeming to have meaning. "Wow..." Feliciano looked at it in awe. "What is it?" Lovino pulled it out of the box and placed it in front of everyone, everyone inspecting the numbers and letters to see if any of it matched up but it didn't. Lovino reached out and opened the top, pouring out what was in it onto the desk.

It was an instruction guide and a manuel. 'To His Eyes Only', the guide had said. It seemed fresh out of the box and unused. Francis took the instruction guide and opened it completely, gasping when he saw what it was. "A...Time Capsule?!" Lovino hummed as he picked up the manual and flipped through it. "It's...it's a manual for a bread maker...a bread maker from 1924." Lovino told everyone as he passed the book around, everyone looking at the booklet in dejection as Lovino gripped his bag a little harder when the booklet made its way back to him.

Now Francis was confused. Very confused. He whispered to Dawn. "Didn't that just say Time-" But his omega hushed him, her face completely neutral. "I know." "Well I guess that's everything!" Lovino said suddenly as he placed the manuel on the table and started to make his way out of the classroom. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" Lovino said as he ran down the hall, everyone looking at the door confused at what just happened.

When Francis, Dawn, and Feliciano all made it out of the building, they were all looking for Lovino. And they found him, standing near the awning with a stressed expression on his face. "Fratello!" Feliciano called concerned as they all caught up to him. "Wasn't that a Time capsule? Why did you lie about it?" "I didn't lie about it! Francis just outright said time capsule since it's a fucking bread manuel from 1924!" Lovino told Feli, starting to walk away but Feli quickly following after him.

"...I read it. It said-" Lovino was walking faster and faster until he bumped into someone. "Lovi, are you alright? How was the presentation?" His Alpha, Antonio asked with a raised eyebrow."There presentation went fine! Why is everyone fucking asking me!" Lovino yelled as he pushed passed Antonio,him looking at him walk away with a hurt and saddened look on his face.

"Was it something I said...?" He looked down in shock. Dawn came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Toni. He's just having a bad day...worse than usual. This isn't him. It's not you, don't worry. Give him time." Toni nodded as he continued to watched Lovino leave and turn the corner, debating whether or not to follow after him. In the end, he didn't and sighed, wondering what was bothering his Omega so much.

/Later that Night/

Matthias Køhler waited for his Omega to exit his dorm, him already dressed for their night out, looking himself over, making himself look sharper by the minute. They had been together since the beginning of the previous year, and tonight was their anniversary. A sharp knock came from the door as Matthias jumped and quickly made his way to the door, opening it and smiled down at his Lukas, who was staring up at his hair with a glare. "I see you didn't brush your hair."

"Huh? But I brushed it 5 times over while I was waiting for you..." he whined with a smile. His hair would stick up inevitably. They both knew that. "...right." Lukas said blankly as he grabbed onto his arm."Ready?" Matthias asked happily as Lukas nodded and the two of them left and made their way into town, stopping at a restaurant to eat. After, they made their way to the park, planning to spend a night together under the stars. Suddenly, a tug came on Lukas' jacket. He looked down, seeing a little girl with a hair curl looking up at him. "Hello sir!" She told him happily and Lukas' eyes widened.


End file.
